


Laundry and Thievery

by a123



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker Domesticity, F/M, Inspired by the grey sweater, Laundry, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: The bunker is really cold and Lucy finds a solution. Short and sweet.





	Laundry and Thievery

Lucy Preston is good at many things.

She is good at recalling obscure history facts and dates at the drop of a hat, knowing exactly what to order when she goes to Starbucks, and especially at bowling.

Lucy Preston, however, is not good at packing.

Specifically, packing to live in a military bunker. She packed skirts and tops and every shoe she could possibly need. The one thing she didn’t pack was sweaters. Because while she accounted for presentations and a 50s sock hop, she did not account for the bunker being so freakin’  _cold_.

So when Agent Christopher mentioned that she found a working set of laundry machines in some corner of the bunker, Lucy volunteered to do everyone’s.  She was dying to do something, anything, and figured she could warm herself up by burying herself in the clothes straight out of the dryer.

Two hours later, she found herself sitting happily in the middle of piping hot clothes. She decided that she was going to sort the clothes by type, and reached for a pair of jeans to fold, when she saw  _it_.

This gorgeous, soft, extra-large grey sweater. Lucy held it close to her body and buried her face into it and breathed in the freshly laundered scent, with a tinge of musk left over from its owner. She looked around and saw no one in sight and quickly slipped it on, relishing the fact that it was still warm from the dryer. It was delightfully oversized and felt so soft against her skin.

 _Oh yeah_ , Lucy thought,  _I’m definitely stealing this_.

A couple days go by and no one had asked about it, so Lucy figured she was in the clear.

One night, she woke up and is in desperate need for some tea. She goes into the kitchen, makes a cup and sits at the table, bundled up in the sweater and clutching the tea mug, tucking her feet under her and revels in the feeling of being warm in the quiet.

Garcia Flynn woke up in the middle of the night around the same time he always does. He cannot seem to sleep through the night anymore, although this time it was because his mouth was desert dry and not because of the nightmares that he usually has, which he counted as a small victory.

He got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, careful to mind his steps as not to wake anyone. He walks in and sees his favorite historian, all cozy and still sleepy. He stands in the doorway and regards her fondly when his eyes fall on-

“My sweater!”

Lucy’s head snapped up and is surprised to find Flynn standing there. “I’m sorry?” she tentatively asked, hoping that she heard him wrong.

“Nothing, it’s just…” he smirked. “You’re wearing my sweater.”

Lucy felt all the blood return to her face in a millisecond, and stammers out an incoherent sentence about laundry and sizes, but Garcia just laughs at her discomfort and assures her that it’s fine, and leaves with a cheeky grin. His heart felt much lighter, relishing the fact that he was able to provide her some comfort.

Lucy pulled the sweater more securely around her as she watches him go, and cannot seem stop herself from smiling for the rest of the night for some reason.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
